


One morning at the caffe...

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: my Big Hero 6 headcanon [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Cass's morning routine gets interrupted today by a creep who fell asleep after eating aparently half her stock!(Warning: mentions of abuse)





	

Tadashi was always a devoted studient, but before he entered colege he used to find a moment to help at the café. Even after, he would look after Hiro and help hoever he could.

Now that he was… gone, Hiro had started looking after himself, but Cass still noticed Tadashi’s sbcense on everything. Specialy at home and in the bushiness.

It had been specially exausting before Hiro entered college. Now things were a bit better, but she was needing lots of sleep.

And so deeply asleep she was that night, that she didn’t hear the door cracking open downstairs, nor the voices, nor the slow, irregular steps up the stair of the house.

It wasn’t until morning, that she woke up early to make her usual routine, wishing up and dressing to go downstairs and prepare the caffe…

There was a man at the caffe.

She nearly passed by without noticing, for the figure wasn’t moving, and lied down flat against one of the tables, only calling atention slightly from the far side to one who knows the place and passes by.

She stood there, looking from afar, at the extrage figure, like who is shocked to find a penguin in the desert. It is just out of place.

She decided to make one first, tentative approach. While doing so, she noticed he was short, dressed in dirty, shaggy and spoiled clothes, and he was asleep sat at a chair and bend over one of the tables. One arm hangin from him, the other spread across it.

The rest was a mess: remains of half eaten pasteries and all kinds of goodies from her caffe and other things like papers and cans of drinks and even a glass and a brick of milk covered the rest of the table and part of the floor.  
This guy had been eating her products and then had the lack of shame to fall asleep on the table like one could get drunk on milk and suggar.

(there was even the reminds of a plate of macaroni, wich had been on the fridge. Who eats muffings with macaroni?)

She was upset. But she decided to make things properly, and called him with a firm voice.

Once. He barely reacted. Twice. He made a “hum…” sound white moving slightly his head.

She finally slammed her palm in the table, making a high sound and shouted.

-hey!

The extranger rised at once, startled. She found out then, he was quite young and skinny, kind of like Fred. 

-I’m gonna give you one chance to explain yourself before calling the police.

The boy looked all around, still taking in his surroundings, like a wild bunny waking up at the cirus (with a hangover) After a pause he looked at Cass long and doubthfull and then made a sound.

-uh?  
-Do you have at least money to pay for what yo’ve been eating?

The kid looked around again and seemed to be very happy abouth it. He gave her a thooty smile, (he was missin a few teeth) wide as no other, and seemed to be at a lose of words.

-i made kind of a mess, right? Well, guess i’ll say sorry for that. Why not? Jaja!

Cass face was to look at. She was both shocked and furious, and didn’t know how to react. May as well call the police right away or just push this guy out the door and desinfect the table with kerosene? She opted for speaking once more, firm and terrifying.

-Get out of my place while it take the phone to call the police!

The kid finished laughting, and barely got a bit more serious to say:

-oh, wait, he didn’t tell you?  
-what? Who? Tell me what?  
-I was actually invited. He… he said i could eat whatever i needed.  
-…Hiro!

Cass groaned. Hiro still caused small trouble from time to time but it had been long since she had last seen anything regarding people from the lower part of the town:  
“This must surely be someone he knows from his bot fighting times, who needed a favour or something” she though. She was already thinking where she had left her phone to call him, when she noticed the stray looking boy was geting up and walking ahead of her with a frendly smile.

-Please, follow me. 

She tried to complain. He was heading deeper into the caffe!but he just smiled nicely.

-There is something i have to show you- he said, and started walking upstairs.

Runing out of patience, she followed him even just to make sure he didn’t break anything. Her phone was upstairs anyway.

-you are going to love it- he kept reasuring her from time to time- i promiss.

She started wondering. What was his plan? Should she not listen to him? who was this guy? She was noticing now that the guy had black undereyes and seemed to have been in a fight not long ago: the brushies on his pale face contrasted with his dark brown crazy hair.

He guided her to Hiro’s room. Now she was very upset. He better have a good exuse for this. But where was Hiro? He was not on his bed. Had he really dropped this guy at home and left to sleep at college?

Then he stood there, and turned to her. She was prepared to jump at any sudden move he would make, but he didnt. He just pointed with his head to one side of the room.

…Tadashi’s side of the room.

She took one moment to react, her arms crossed.

“are you kidding me…?”

She run to llok there. Tadashi’s side of the room had been barely touched at all. It was Hiro’s “remember my bro” space now. She couldn’t think of what if this guy had done anything to it…

And there was barely nothing diferent. She had to look around carefully, fearing there would be some trick or something she didn’t notice, but truth is it was huge, and it was right there, on the bed.

Cass didn’t believe it.

She walked up to it slowly: there was another extranger sleeping on Tadashi’s bed!

Outrageous! …or wait, was it Hiro? Had been Hiro working up so late, he had droped this guy home and then stumbled up to Tadashi’s bed…? No. This guy was much larger.

She was still reacting and trying to think when suddenly it cliked. She recogniced him. And it was imposible, but it was. It was Tadashi.

It was him, no doubth. Big, heabily dropped on his bed. On the flesh. Breathing in and out. He was slimer, and looked awful, with ripped clothes and even smelled bad, but it was him.

He was there. Alive.

She was in shuch state of shock she couldn’t react for a little while. Then, she dared to move.

She carased her boy’s shoulder lightly, and then his head, and a bit of his face.

-Tadashi? …Ta-Tadashi, baby?

He woke with a startle, but soon saw her, and too, seemed to take a moment to recognice her.

-…A- Aunt Cass?

There it was. It was Tadashi’s voice, calling her. The way he used to. Something she feared never to hear again. His voice was slightly broken, but her’s was too.

-yes, baby, it’s me.  
-Aunt Cass… Aunt Cass! Tadai ma! Tadai Ma!

Tadashi embracer her with his gig arms and bare shoulders like he was a small kid cringing to his mother, and Cass felt something in her chest breaking in pieces that fell all across her body, and slowly started releasing tears.

-Tadai ma… Tadai ma, aunt Cass…- He kept saying. “i am home, mom” it was what it meant.

Cass and her returned boy stood like that for a long time, rocking slightly back and forth. She carashed his back, he gave her some space, and she carased his face too, wich had extrange marks on it, and he smiled at her…

The moment was broken by the sound of Hiro’s chair falling to the ground as the boy from downstairs had sat on it to watch the scene, and fallen.  
He quickly strugled to get up and smile.

-It’s ok. Im fine. Just… keep going, didn’t mean to…you know.

Tadashi and Cass ignored him soon. The looked at each other and exchanged a few words.

-what… how? Are you ok?  
-I… well, am now. Hiro..?  
-He is ok. It took him a while, but he’s at class now. Your friends take good care of him.  
-My friends!- Tadashi spoke in an amaced, thankfull, happy way- oh, my friends…  
-Yes baby. They ara all ok…  
That reminds me, Jorge…- He seemed to remember something then and his voice changed to an urgent one.

-Aun Cass! Callahan, it was him!  
-uh…what?  
-He set the place on fire! …to take Hiro’s microbots. I don’t know why but he did it. You have to believe me...!  
-…oh, baby!- she smiled sadly- I know. We all know. He was caught. It is ok now.  
-wait. …he was caught?  
-yes.  
-…how long ago?  
-…a few months. Why?  
-…he…he knew. He knew i was there.

Cass’s face turned itno aknolegment, and horror.

-…he didn’t tell? No one? You weren’t looking for me?

Cass silence said everything. Tadashi crouched in content, tired pain and rage.

-He let me to rot…!

Cass embraced him. –It’s ok, baby. You are ok. You are home. Its over now…- Thadashi breethed deeply and opened his eyes. Thinking of anything else that urged to be put back in place and… oh, He had a debth.

-I have to tell you of Jorge! He is… where is he?  
-Uh… your… friend?

Both looked at the space where he had been. Only the chare stood there now. He was nowhere to be seen. Tadashi got up and walked off while talking to her. Se couldn’t help to notice, with horror, that he was limping: his right leg was twisted in an extrange way, but he seemed to be used to it.

-I own him so much! If it wasn’t for him, i couldn’t have make it… and now he is gonna need some help…

They found him by following the extrange sound that led into the bathroom: he was giving back to the earth everything he had been eating that night…the same way it came in. Turns out, after a long time of eating from nearly nothing to rubish, his stomach was not ready to digest an tone of milk, pasteries and other delicatessen.  
He lifted his face from the WC just to say, with a deep serious voice:

-it was worth it. Your aunt’s cooking is true to the storys told abouth it. The whole thing was worth it!

Both boys took a shower, dressed in clean clothes and throwed away what they had been wearing. (Tadashis clothes were now a bit too big for him: he had lost both fat and muscle. Jorge was around his age, but he still fitted fine in Hiros clothes!) Aun Cass tried to make breakfast light, so theyr weakened stomachs wouldn’t be a problem, but it was not easy: she had never seen two boys eat like that! (and that is saying much coming from her) it was ovbious they had been starbing.

Between munch and munch, they told her without details what had happen:

Both had been kidnaped and held hostage by what seemed to be a street gang. The responsables had been a small group of joung people: there where one or two girls, a couple of guys more…and Jason, who was specialy violent.

Tadashi was forced to hack into bank acounts, stealling lots of money. He was poorly fed and made to work for hours without sleep. Whenever he wouldn’t please his captors, he was beaten by Jason. He had broken his leg, to make sure he wouldnt scape. “you don’t need it anyways” he had said.

Jorge’s case had been maybe worst: he was not really usefull. He was there just becouse he had seen too much. They used him for everything: shopping, picking up the money, cleaning, Jason’s punch bag, even Jason’s sex toy… (he would never tell in front of Cass, but she found out at the hospital)

If it hadn’t been for Jorge’s inquebrantable personality and stories and jokes, Tadashi wouldn’t have supported such experience. And without Tadashi’s knolege, they couldn’t have scape on Jason’s stolen bike.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, basicly the basics of my head canon for Big Hero 6. For diferent variants, chapters of the story or other Big Hero 6 fics, just leave a coment or be patient. I mean, i'v been wanting to write abouth it for a long time...


End file.
